Bini the Bunny (character)
'About' Bini the Bunny is a rabbit, known for a series of videos posted on the internet, Bini, basketball's baddest bunny. Bini is a 7-year-old male Holland Lop rabbit, referred to by the media and fans as the only rabbit in the world who can paint, play basketball and comb and style hair. As of 2017, Bini and his owner, Shai Lighter are Guinness Book of World Record holders for the most slam dunks by a rabbit in one minute. Bini's most popular video with over 20 million views was created in 2016, titled "When Your Bunny is Addicted to Arcade Games". Background Bini has starred in more than 100 videos where his talents and intelligence are exemplified. He first became recognizable through his 2013 YouTube video ."Funny bunny plays basketball -Bini the bunny". In 2016, Bini and his owner Shai moved from Israel to Los Angeles, California. Tricks Bini the Bunny's tricks include playing basketball, painting with acrylic paints on canvas, combing hair, jumping, dancing and spinning on command. Media appearances Bini the Bunny and Shai Lighter appeared on The Gong Show on ABC on July 26, 2018. The Gong Show starring Mike Myers, and featured celebrity judges: Will Arnett, Alyson Hannigan, and Lil Rel Howery Bini was featured on the cover of Guinness World Records: Amazing Animals released in September 2017 . His tricks have been documented on video on various media outlets, and he has been featured in articles by [http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/06/10/bini-the-bunny-plays-basketball-like-a-pro_n_3417391.html Huffington Post], AOL, USA Today, Fox News, and Sky News, among others. In 2016, Bini the Bunny was featured on Littlethings.com by Jessica Rothhaar and on German TV Network RTL Germany on the variety show Best Of. In July 2017, Bini the Bunny and Shai Lighter were featured on the UK Channel E4 Tube Rude Tube show, Season 11, Episode 9. In 2018, Bini was invited to the Red Carpet Premiere for the Peter Rabbit movie as a "celebrity rabbit". On September 27, 2018, Bini the Bunny's first short-feature film was released to the world, titled Rabbit Home Alone which features Shai Lighter, and an array of actors as well as Bini. The movie is a parody of 1990 feature film Alone Home Alone. In 2019, Bini was featured in Geographic National Geographic's book - Weird But True! USA. The book describes 300 facts about the United States, and Bini's fact is about a rabbit in LA that can slam dunk. Awards * Bini the Bunny was recognized and awarded a record by Guinness World Records for most slam dunks by a rabbit in 60 seconds. Bini broke the record in October 2016. * In 2017, the Facebook page for Bini the Bunny was recognized as "official" by Facebook. * In 2018, YouTube awarded Bini and Shai the Silver Creator Award for reaching and passing 100,000 subscribers. 'Further reading' *Conheça Bini the Bunny: o coelhinho pintor e jogador de basquete *Rencontre avec Bini, le lapinou le plus génial de toute la planète! *Bini the Bunny combs his owner's hair using a comb in his mouth *Slam-dunking bunny makes it into record book *Bini the slam-dunking bunny is better than you at basketball *The 2018 Guinness Book of World Records, in pictures Other Bini-related pages * Websites: all social media websites of Bini. * Gallery: view the pictures for Bini. * Tricks: view all of Bini tricks and learn more about them. Category:Rabbits Category:Bini Category:Characters List of all male characters go here. List of animals in Bini's videos go here. Category:Main Characters